So Perfect!  Everyone Loves Me!
by Primazombie
Summary: For XxDarknessInsideMexX contest! Flames ONLY! Please flame even if you like it! FLAME! :


**Flame people FLAME! F-L-A-M-E!**

* * *

><p>Marissa Sarah Isabella Rosa Ashley Anna Mary Daniela Maria Gomez White is my name, but you can call me Marissa. I am the most powerful demigod ever alive. All the Gods, Goddesses, and Titans decided I NEEDED to be born. If I wasn't alive Everyone would live in a could black hole. You see I AM the WORLD! I am sugar, spice, and everything nice, but even BETTER! My hair is long and straight. It sparkles and its rainbow because I deserve colorful hair. My eyes are beautiful blue, purple, green and every color in the world because the world is ME! I got out of my camp that I owned to see my best friend Lily Daisy Nicole Selena Rodriguez Luna. She's pretty but I'm even better! I have a different boyfriend for every minute of the day.<p>

All they do is stare at me and bow down to me. The Gods, Goddesses, and Titans were thinking of making me the Goddess/Titan/Princess of the world. They all thought I belonged in Olympus and said I'd be part of the council of twelve. I would replace Aphrodite because I'm PERFECT! I decided that my boyfriends would miss me so much so I stayed at my camp. When I got to Lily's castle in my camp we decided we were gonna work out. I don't need to work out and either does she. She just thought the light would be perfect to brag about ourselfs to all my different boyfriends.

"Nico, would you like to touch my soft hair. Since your my boyfriend you get to!" I said in a perfect voice.

"Sure!" he said so happily.

I made his day. I make everybodies day.

"Instead wanna kiss?" I asked in a tone he couldn't resist.

"Yeah." he said.

We kissed for thirty seconds until I had to break up with him.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said happily.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked as he sobbed.

"Everything!" I said.

Lily and I skipped towards the beach. Percy was standing there, almost kissing Annabeth, until he saw me. He pushed Annabeth into the water and told me he loved me.

"You know your my boyfriend." I stated.

"Yeah!" he said cheerfully.

"Wanna kiss?" I asked perfectly.

"Yeah!" He said contently.

We kissed for forty five seconds until his time was over.

"We're over!" I told Percy happily.

"What, but I love you!" he said pouting.

Annabeth should be angry, but no one can be angry at me. I walked over to Jasons cabin. Piper was there too. They were talking to each other about feelings until I walked in.

"Jason kiss me." I demanded.

"Of course!" He said walking towards me.

He kissed me for twenty two seconds until I pulled away.

"I'm breaking up with you Jason." I said.

"But your the love of my life!" He said as he cried.

Piper starred at me. I was way prettier than her! She was jealous so I left the room to make her feel good. I strutted down camp right into the Aphrodite cabin. They all bowed down to me and paied me money. I waved at them smiling my super bright and white smile. Since I was a princess they all bought me gifts.

"I brought you a unicorn/pegasus." Drew said on her knees.

"A unisus! Pathetic! I got that yesterday. I can't believe you hate me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry your highness. I will give you more money because I have failed you.

"I brought you 10 million boyfriends. I showed them your picture and they loved you right away." Lacy told me.

"That's more like it! Thank you Lacy. You may keep one boyfriend." I told her.

"Oh no thank you your higness!" Lacy said giving me a huge bow.

After all the kids at my camp gave me presents I had to go to the Big House, which is now called the House of Marissa Sarah Isabella Rosa Ashley Anna Mary Daniela Maria Gomez White, to discuss something important. Percy, Nico and Jason were there still crying over our break up. Annabeth, Piper, and Katie Gardener were starring at me because I'm stunningly beautiful.

"Marissa, will you please rise for we can sing our Pledge of Alligence to you." Chiron asked me.

"Of course." I said standing up.

"We Pledge Alligence to your soul that we will always remember you. We promise you are the best thing in the world. We promise to brush you hair 982,374,844,5673,984,653,876,786,975 a day. We promise to give your presents and bow down to you everyday. We promise we love you more than anything in the world because you are the world." They all said at the same time.

"Now a moment of silence to honor her."Chiron said.

There was a minute of silence(Oops! One less boyfriend! Oh well!).

"Why did you call me here?" I asekd.

"We want to place statues of you all around camp. You are to beautiful so it won't look just like you, but close." Chiron said gracefully.

"Okay if you must. Nothing is as beautiful than me." I said.

"Thank you." They all said.

"I change my mind! You are all trying to replace me! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled.

"No we would never! We love you!" Nico, Percy, and Jason said in unison.

"You are the most important thing in the world!" Chiron added.

"Your beautiful!" Annabeth, Piper, and Katie said together.

"Okay I forgive you all because I am so nice!" I said.

"You mean the world to us." Chiron said truthfully.

They all bowed. I decided to leave my palace and go enjoy the beautiful day. When I went outside there were so many monsters.

"I will prove I'm worthy for you my princess!" Percy, Jason, and Nico said.

"We will prove we are worthy to be your friends!" Annabeth, Piper, and Katie said.

They all tried to fight, but the monsters killed them. I decided to help my friends. I stood there doing nothing and there were piles of gold dust everywhere.

"It's a shame they died." I said happily.

"Yes it is. Well we have you. Who cares about them, eh?" Chiron said.

"I guess your right!" I said and skipped away with all my boyfriends behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Flame everyone! FLAME! F-L-A-M-E! <strong>

**F- Failed epicly**

**L- Literly dumb**

**A- A stupid story**

**M- Made no sense**

**E- Everything sucked**

**Thats what FLAME stands for so FLAME! :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D Peace and smiley faces! I'm out! P.S. Should I update? Put that in parethesis and FLAME!**


End file.
